The present invention relates generally to wall construction used in trailer assemblies and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a reduced weight trailer wall construction.
It is very beneficial to be able to reduce the tare weight of a trailer used commercially to haul loads. For example, bridge laws and other regulations limit the gross weight of over-the-road vehicles. Thus, if the tare weight can be reduced, the weight of cargo can be increased, thereby resulting in more efficient and economical hauling operations.
Where a trailer is used to haul loose material, such as dirt, garbage, etc., it would be beneficial to provide a trailer wall construction which minimizes or eliminates square corners between the walls. This would prevent the loose material from being retained in the corners when the trailer load is dumped.
Another important consideration in trailer construction is aesthetics. It would be beneficial to be able to provide a trailer wall construction which is aesthetically pleasing, both at the time it is manufactured and after it has been in use.
Unfortunately, typical trailer wall construction methods have been unable to adequately satisfy the needs for reduced weight, minimized square corners between walls and improved aesthetics. Thus, it will be appreciated that a need exists for improved trailer wall construction. It is one of the objects of the present invention to provide to the art an improved trailer wall construction which satisfies at least one of the above described needs.